


Hunt

by Blood_Feather



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: :D, Animal reference, Crack, F/M, M/M, narrator - Freeform, pure self indulgence, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Feather/pseuds/Blood_Feather
Summary: Cyrax has to deal with a lot of competition to get some of Sektor’s attention. And as they say “desperate times, lead to desperate measures.”





	Hunt

He had planned this very carefully. So far everything was moving along nicely.

Yet again they had another lunch period, paired with tension as thick as the food. That bitch was by Sektor's side yet again, but thankfully her presence would be short lived. Cyrax had paid off some random guy to lure her away, making sure he was both handsome and tight lipped. Honestly, he should've thought of this sooner, because it worked like a charm.

With the facade of needing help with homework, his chess piece had successfully coaxed her to the farthest classroom possible. What they would do, Cyrax didn't know, nor did he care. He was just glad she was gone. Now the tricky part...

As soon as she had left the room, the entire cafeteria's mood changed. The once loud and cheerful area was now filled with intense pressure and anticipation, all of the girls glancing at each other like a bunch of starving monsters. For a few moments, the area was rigid with hard glares.

Then everything went to hell.

In terrifying sync, they all stood, and the way they clambered over each other was akin to hungry beasts fighting over the same prey. Some grabbed lunches, while others abandoned their newly bought food without a second thought. All of their goals were pretty obvious. Get to Sektor, claim their territory, and become the new alpha lioness. Honestly, it was all pretty comical. Cyrax could practically hear an accented narrator commenting on it all.

_ With their leader gone, all bets are off. The pack of lioness take their chance, and fight their way to their new potential mate. Who shall be the lucky cat to gain the affection of this impressive specimen? We'll just have to find out. It's in mother nature's hands now. _ _   
_

Ha! As if.

Cyrax swiftly snatched up his lunch tray, jumping up and scaling the tables towards Sektor's direction. Yes, he literally hopped up, and started running across cafeteria tables like some type of stunt double. He went through a lot of trouble to get this chance, so he'd be damned if it was all put to waste due to a bunch of hardcore fangirls. Call him crazy if you want, because for fucks sake, he totally was. And god dammit he didn't practice parkour for nothing!

_ What's this?! It appears that a poomah has made its way onto the scene! Why it would wish to enter this competition is anyone's guess! But this fantastic male seems to be taking the lead! Pairing it's high ground with it's amazing speed, it'll reach it's new mate in no time! Oh! But it seems some lioness are still ready to put up a fight! _

All according to plan. It's a good thing everything had been timed correctly, otherwise this might've been a problem. Because you see, around this time, Kuai Liang always got up to buy something from the vending machine. Poor thing...he had no way of knowing about the minefield he was currently walking across. But it was too late for him to escape, and Cyrax was already in position.

Sorry Kuai...

A pounce, and Cyrax was kicking Kuai right into the nearest pack of females. The fighter had given the most comical shriek in his descent, harshly clambering into the group. The way they all fell was pretty satisfying, so Cyrax allowed himself a small smirk at his victory. But that cockiness was quickly put to rest in favor of focusing on his destination. The force from the kick had propelled him towards the table he desired, and Sektor, the idiot, was completely oblivious to everything happening around him. Apparently he had dropped something, so he was hunched under the stand to pick it up. Truthfully, Sektor's failure to take in the situation was probably a good thing, as it would be pretty hard to explain why Cyrax had literally fallen into the seat beside him.

He had done it pretty flawlessly, too, letting his lunch slam down first so he could elegantly maneuver himself into the seat without trouble. A hard grip at the table, and he was lifting his body to slide it into the chair gap. A perfect landing, if he said so himself. Though the dip of the table could've been avoided. He used his remaining seconds to glare daggers at his stiffening classmates, bystanders and girls alike. He was pretty sure they got the message with how quickly they looked away.

_ Success! The brilliant wild cat, through swiftness and sacrifice, has managed to take his place by the object of his affection! Defeated, the pack of lioness become docile once more, leaving the alpha male and his new mate in peace. Nature sure works in mysterious ways! _   
_ _

Sektor looked up. “Cyrax? What the hell?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and forget to leave Kudos!


End file.
